Toy Series
Mighty Max was a series of miniature toys with a horror theme. The toyline was marketed primarily toward boys after the popularity of Polly Pocket had surged throughout the late 80's and early 90's. The toy series was manufactured by Mattel in the United States, Irwin Toy in Canada, and Bluebird Toys in the United Kingdom. Mighty Max toys were produced from 1992 until 1996. Story Max's dad left him his old baseball cap. Trouble was, this was no ordinary baseball cap..."Gotta look the business" Max thought as he tweaked the cap's peak round to the side. "AAAARGH!" Suddenly, the world had gone weird and very unfriendly! The cap had changed color! Something very strange was going on! He'd been caught in the Horror Zone. Stumbling from one terrifying adventure to another with only cryptic clues to help him escape...he was all alone. He was scared. But he was MIGHTY MAX, and he'd get back somehow! List of toys Large Playsets There have been several large Mighty Max playsets over the years. These playsets lack the portability of the smaller sets, but typically came with far more figures and playability. *Mighty Max Trapped in Skull Mountain (released in 1992) *Mighty Max Takes on Terror Talons *Mighty Max Blasts Magus *Mighty Max Storms Dragon Island Doom Zones The most prominent of the Mighty Max playsets are the Doom Zones. These medium-sized playsets typically included a Max figure, a villain figure, and one or two monster figures or accessories. Series 1 *Mighty Max Conquers the Palace of Poison *Mighty Max Escapes From Skull Dungeon *Mighty Max Liquidates the Ice Alien *Mighty Max Slays the Doom Dragon *Mighty Max Terminates Wolfship 7 *Mighty Max Trapped by Arachnoid Series 2 *Mighty Max Blows Up Dino Lab *Mighty Max Caught by the Man-Eater *Mighty Max Grapples with Battle Cat *Mighty Max Outwits Cyclops *Mighty Max Stings Scorpion *Mighty Max Tangles With the Ape King Series 3 *Mighty Max Bytes Cyberskull *Mighty Max Grips the Hand *Mighty Max Lashes Lizard *Mighty Max Sinks Nautilus *Mighty Max Squishes Fly *Mighty Max Traps Rattus Horror Heads Horror Heads are much smaller than Doom Zones, and typically only included a Max figure and one (or rarely two) enemy figures. Series 1 *Mighty Max Against Robot Invader *Mighty Max Battles Skull Warrior *Mighty Max Challenges Lava Beast *Mighty Max Defeats Vamp Biter *Mighty Max Fights Nuke Ranger *Mighty Max Neutralises Zomboid *Mighty Max Pulverizes Sea Squirm *Mighty Max Versus Kronosaur Series 2 *Mighty Max Crushes Talon *Mighty Max Hammers Ax Man *Mighty Max Hounds Werewolf *Mighty Max Out Freaks Freako *Mighty Max Rams Hydron *Mighty Max Survives Corpus *Mighty Max Tangles With Lockjaw *Mighty Max Zaps Beetlebrow Monster Heads Monster Heads, unlike Horror Heads, did not open up to become a playset. Instead, each Monster Head included a Max figure and an enemy that could connect with the Monster Head. *'Zombie Commando' (with Jack Knife) *'Mecha Crawler' (with Octoslime) *'Imperial Dragon' (with Samurai Serpent) *'Phantasm' (with Dr. Destiny) *'Basilisk' (with Zilard Beast) *'Gorillabat' (with Ape Warrior) Dread Heads Also known as Hairy Heads in the United Kingdom. *Hemlock *Karbon *Anthrax 9 *Razorback *Garrotid *Eruptus *Berserker Shrunken Heads Series 1 *'Insectoid' (also known as Bloodsucker) *'Brain Face' (also known as Lobotix) *'Mummy King' (also known as Pharaoh's Curse) *'Wraptile' (also known as Venom) *'Rat Trap' *'Head Case' (also known as Meltdown) *'Rock Monster' *'Vampyre' Series 2 *'Skullmaster' *'Dr. Zygote' *'Fang' *'Conqueror' *'Gargoyle' *'Necrosaur' *'Lava Lord' *'Doom' Battle Warriors Battle Warriors are larger action figures that opened up similar to other Mighty Max sets. The action figures represent powerful characters, most who are featured in the Animated Series. Many Battle Warriors included figures of Norman and Virgil, who hadn't appeared in previous sets. *'Mighty Max Defeats the Conqueror' (also known as Battle Conqueror) *'Mighty Max Head to Head With Hydra' (also known as Double Demon) *'Mighty Max Melts Lava Beast' *'Mighty Max Strikes Fang' (also known as Pharaoh Phang) *'Mighty Max Shatters Gargoyle' (also known as Medi-Evil Mauler) *'Mighty Max Shuts Down Cybot' (also known as Megahert) Heroes & Villains The Heroes & Villains sets were packs of six miniature figures. These figures were either featured in larger playsets like Doom Zones or were brand new sculpts based on prominent characters from the Animated Series. *Mighty Max Crosses Skull Master *Mighty Max Roasts Lava Lord *Mighty Max Battles Warmonger *Mighty Max Featuring Battle Conqueror *Mighty Max Featuring Medi-Evil Mauler *Mighty Max Featuring Pharaoh Phang Mega Heads Mega Heads are large playsets that represent major villains in the Mighty Max series. Only one Mega Head, based on Skullmaster, has been released. Two others were canceled under unknown circumstances. *Mighty Max Assaults Skull Master *Warmonger (mega head) *Doom (mega head) McDonald's Playsets Two Mighty Max products were released by fast food chain McDonald's as part of their Happy Meals. One featured a "Yeti", while another featured a similar "Ice Monster". Category:Merchandise